Clarity
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: Fifth Book to Mufasa's Daughter! Clarity is next in line to rule after her parents, King Kogan and Queen Jermira. But drama arise when her older sister Ziva starts trouble in the Pride Lands and history is relived. Will Clarity be able live through her sister's jelously? Will Clairty be able to help her sister or will Ziva fall into the darkness that runs in her blood?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Welcome to book five! I hope you enjoy this book as much as you liked the other four! The song used is called Clarity by Zedd. Now before we begin I have some Voice Actors for my OCs,

_Kendall Schmidt- Kendall _

_Logan Henderson- Logan_

_Carlos Pena- Carlos_

_Kristen Stewart- Sherise_

_Robert Downey Jr.- James_

_Alicia Keys- Solange _

_Selena Gomez- Sierra_

_Sam Vincent (Krypto the superdog)-Kogan_

_China Anne McClain- Da'Shawna_

_Kevin Bacon(Balto; Balto) - Balto_

_Bridget Fonda(Jenna; Balto)- Jetta_

_Jim Crummings(Steele; Balto) - Zaka_

_Andrea Ware(Scarlet; Horseland cartoon) - Macy_

_Kellan Lutz(Emmet Cullen; Twilight) - Malka_

_Nicole Anderson- Cub/Teen/Adult Clarity_

_Debby Ryan- Cub/Teen/Adult Ziva_

_Nick Jonas- Cub/Teen/Adult Jai_

_Avan Jogia- Cub/Teen/Adult Tahj_

_Ross Lynch- Cub/Teen/Adult Emmett_

_John Stamos- Thresh_

_James Maslow- Kova_

_Joe Jonas- Cullen_

_Demi Lovato- Cub/Teen/Adult Aleu_

So that's all I have for now, enjoy!

"Hey wolf boy! Try and catch me!"

A four month old Emmett was was playing tag with Ziva and his two month old cousin. He playfully growled as he boast his speed. Childish squeals was heard.

"All he's going to get us!" A reddish brown cub with sky blue eyes shouted as she ran off with Ziva as the dark red wolf on their tails

Jermira was watching nearby with a swollen belly. Not far was Macy she was only a month along.

"I can't wait for this cub to come out" yawned Macy

Jermira giggled "Yea me too but I also don't"

Macy looked at the lioness she dispies and asked "Oh"

Macy has been not liking the future queen since she married Kogan. Yet Macy is married Malka and he makes her very happy.

"Hey Aleu keep up"

The small reddish brown cub huffed before saying, "I'm trying to"

Jermira yawned as she stretched, "Come on little ones its time to go home"

The cubs and pup whined but Jermira smiled, "I'll tell you a story after dinner"

The cubs and pup cheered before running off with Jermira and Macy following.

-X-

Kogan and James just returned from patrolling when Ziva ran over.

"Shouldn't you be asleep"

Ziva giggled, "No, I was waiting for you"

Kogan nuzzled his daughter, "I'm honored now to bed"

Ziva protest and whined but as soon as she was in her mother's paws, she was sound asleep.

Kogan nuzzled his mate, "How was your day?"

"Painful, but I'll manage" Jermira purred before lying her head down

Kogan smiled and licked the golden lioness' head before lying his head on her back.

-X-

"Do we have to do this?" Asked a very young creamy golden lion with reddish brown eyes and a dark reddish brown mane

A large tan lion with a dark grey mane and dark red-orange eyes turned with a sinister look, "You're in titled to the throne and I'm going to help you get it"

-X-

**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life**

**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time**

**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends**

**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**

**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

Author's Note: Ok so how was the first chapter. I know its not the whole song but I thought it would make it more movie like with intro song. I will be putting the rest in another chapter. But what did you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: LianaSeville101; Thank you for the first review and I'm glad you like my stories. I would of gave you a shot out but I haven't seen no reviews. But thank you and I like the forgotten cub story of yours.

CSIMentalistTLK lover; Yes more drama! But you will find out real soon! I don't think Macy will start anything. I'm glad you like it. Also chapter 20 of Take the Good with the Bad I loved it. I'm glad Nala changed, I just hope she didn't die.

**WARNING! **There will be Slash moments in this chapter! Now to what you all been waiting for. Enjoy!

The very young creamy golden lion walked to a lake and slumped to the ground with heavy sigh.

"Hard day"

The young male looked and his reddish brown eyes saw a teen black lioness with aqua eyes walking towards him.

He sat up and sighed, "You have no idea, Twilight"

The black lioness chuckled as she sat, "Zaka again"

The male nodded, "He said I'm in tilted to the throne"

"Well he's kinda right"

The male raised his eye brow as Twilight rolled her eyes.

"You don't know nothing about your bloodline?"

The male shook his head and Twilight sighed, "You do know who's Jolina is right?"

"Of course"

Twilight nodded, "Well she's your great great great grandmother"

The male eyes widen as Twilight continued, "And Kiara, Uru's sister is your great great grandmother"

"So I'm related to the Pride Landers?"

"Well the royals to be exact, but I'm related too. My great great great grandmother was Kanya, she helped Jolina when she became queen and helped look after Uru when she died"

"How do you know all this?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "You really think Zaka is in charge? My father is!"

The male laughed, "I figured that"

Just then a large black lion with a dark brown mane and red eyes walked over, "Shouldn't you be training!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Maybe! But I don't feel like it and JoAnn's a awful teacher"

The lion sighed, "Go"

Twilight looked at the younger male, "See ya, Upendi"

The creamy golden male smiled, "See ya, Twilie"

She smile lightly before giving the lion a glare and walking off.

After watching the lioness walk away he sighed, "Upendi I have a special mission for you"

"What's that, Jafar?"

The black lion smiled evilly, "There's going to be a new addition to the royal family and I want to bring her here"

Upendi had so much he wanted to asked but knew not to question him. So he nodded.

"When the cub is a month old I want to go and get her"

Upendi nodded, "Yes sir"

Jafar said nothing as she turned and walked away. Upendi slumped to the ground with a distress sigh.

-X-

Morning in the Pride Lands were like every morning. The pride and pack would rise and start their and James would take Kogan on patrol to finish up his lessons.

"You know son, you're almost done with training"

Kogan smiled, "I didn't know"

"Well you are, all you have to do is visit a kingdom with me and you're ready"

Kogan couldn't contain his excitement and James noticed it.

"Go on, I know you want to share the good news"

"Thanks dad" Kogan said before head bumping his dad and running off

-X-

Jermira was lying with Sherise, Solange and Kiara. The lionesses still going strong. They are far from old, since they had cubs at young age and their cubs are three or four years old.

"This is exactly what Henderson ordered" Jermira sighed

The other lioness nodded and voiced their agreements.

Solange stretched and said "Its nice to relax once in while"

Just then Kogan came running down the slope to where the lionesses were.

"Hey Tenderfoot, where's the fire?" Jermira chuckled

"I just was with dad and he said I'm almost done with my lessons"

Jermira sat up, "I'm proud of you. I know you'll make an excellent king"

Kogan nuzzled the golden lioness, "As I know you'll make a wonderful queen and mother"

-X-

Cullen was taking a drink at the water hole when someone pounced on him, sending him and the attacker in the water. Cullen resurfaces and spit out water before looking at a laughing Kova.

"What was that for!"

"Oh don't get your tail in a not" Kova laughed

Cullen growled, as Kova leaned in and licked his cheek. Cullen's growl turned into purr but he caught himself and glared at the medium grey lion. Kova smiled and pushed his muzzle to the dark grey lion's muzzle. Before swimming to shore and shook his fur of water. Cullen was frozen, he couldn't think straight. He shook his head and swam to shore and ran off towards Pride Rock without shaking his fur dry. Kova sat with his ears pinned against his head as he watched the lion he loved run away.

Author's Note: So what did you think? A lot of drama. To get some things out of the way, Upendi means love. But you already knew that!

Jolina and Kanya belongs to T5Tango.

So with that done, see ya next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: LianaSeville101; Yeah they are. I hope you don't mind.

CSIMentalistTLK lover; Hopefully. But I'm sure Jermira and Kogan will have extra eyes on the princess.

So here's chapter three, enjoy!

Jermira streacthed and yawned, "I'll see you ladies later"

Solange, Sherise and Kiara bid the princess farewell before the golden lioness walked away. Jermira was headed for the water hole when Cullen ran into her.

"Hey what's the big idea!"

Cullen got up and said really fast, "Ineedtotalktoyou"

Jermira raised an eye brow, "Ok. Take a deep breathe and tell me what happened, from the beginning to end. Slowly"

Cullen took deep breathes and said "Ok. So I was taking a drink when Kova pounced on me. Sending us into the water. I yelled at him and he..."

Jermira tilted her head, "He what?"

"Licked my cheek and nuzzled me o my muzzle!"

Jermira's eyes widen as she said, "So what did you do?"

The dark grey lion shook his head, "That's the point I didn't do anything. I couldn't think straight"

Jermira gave her cubhood friend a knowing look, "That's because you're not straight"

Cullen's eyes widen as he whipped his head around, "I am not GAY!"

The golden lioness chuckled, "I beg to differ"

Cullen closed his eyes as memories ran through. He snapped them open with a gasp, "I am gay"

Jermira rolled her eyes, "Took you long enough" ignoring her friend's glare she got up and started to walk home, "Now if I was you, I'll go get my lion" with that the golden trotted off

-X-

Kova was patrolling the borders the next afternoon when Cullen walked over.

"Hey"

"Hi"

Cullen took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I ran off yesterday. I was scared but now I'm ready for the next step"

Kova looked up with a new light in his green eyes.

"You know, you have amazing eyes"

Kova blushed and licked Cullen's muzzle, "I think you have amazing eyes too"

Cullen smiled warmly at the medium grey lion before nuzzling his cheek.

"So what those this make us?"

Cullen smiled, "I guess it make us one"

Kova purred as he thrust his head under Cullen's chin. The dark grey lion smiled as he nuzzled his lover.

-X-

Twilight lapped at the cool liquid. Taking extra time so she didn't have to train with her step mother.

"Twilight!"

The teen stopped drinking and groaned as a dark brown, almost black lioness with dark brown eyes came walking over.

Twilight rolled her eyes and growled, "What do you want?"

"You're so post to be training with your brothers!"

Twilight looked at the older lioness and snarled, "They are not my brothers!"

"Watch how you speak to me! I'm your mother!"

Tears fell from Twilight's aqua eyes as she roared "You are not my mother!" Before running off

Twilight ran to a clearing, that's surrounded by tall green grass. There's a small pound and large tree to keep cool from the blazing sun. The teen black lioness slumped to the ground under the tree and put her paws over her face as she cried.

"Twily!"

Upendi walked through the clearing with his nose to the ground. A breeze went by which made him turn his head and he saw his crying friend. He ran to her without another thought.

"Twily, you ok?"

Twilight sat up and cried on Upendi's dark reddish brown mane.

Upendi pulled his friend in closer, "Shshsh. There there, it'll be alright"

"I miss her"

Upendi had tears of his own as he nuzzled his friend, "I know"

Twilight had more tears falling and her body was shaking. Soon the teen fell asleep in Upendi's strong arms. Upendi laid Twilight down and watched her sleep with warm smile on his muzzle. _She's so cute while sleeping._ Then his eyes widen. _Wait! Cute? She's my best friend! I can't have feelings for her!_ Then he let his eyes roamed Twilight's young muscalar frame. _She is beautiful. What I wouldn't give to mate that. Wait! Where did that come from? I'm tried, yeah that's it. I'll just get some sleep and I could think straight. Yeah._ With that final thought, Upendi laid his head on Twilight's back and closed his eyes.

Author's Note: So a lot of feelings in this chapter! Well to tell the truth there's going to be a lot of romance in this story. So I hope you like that kind of stuff. Some drama, action and some romance. But tell me what you think? I love your reviews. It makes my day and want to write quicker. So till next chapter. Also I have a new story up. If you like dogs and Big Time Rush then my new story, 'Run Wild' is for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover; Thank you for the review. Yeah there were a lot of feelings. I'm sure Kova is glad too. Here's chapter four.

**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. **

**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay**

A loud howl echoed through the Pride Lands making the animals lift their heads as the sun began rise.

**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. **

**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay**

As the animals traveled to Pride Rock, Henderson stud on the peak. His dark red fur ruffled in the morning wind. Kogan and Jermira walk over with a pale golden cub in Jermira's jaws.

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends**

**It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense**

**Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose**

**If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**

**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

Henderson bowed before taking the cub by the nape and turned to face the animals before lifting the cub up.

**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. **

**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay**

**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. **

**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay**

The animals went wild as a sun beam shined on the heir. One by one the animals bowed and so did the pride and pack. The cub's bluish grey eyes shined as she swat at the leaves that flew in the breeze.

**Why are you my clarity?**

**Why are you my remedy?**

**Why are you my clarity?**

**Why are you my remedy?**

Henderson gave the cub back to her mother. Jermira dipped her head and headed back to the cave with Kogan following.

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

-X-

"Aw! She'll make a wonderful queen" said Jetta

Jermira looked from her cub to her friend, "Sh. Don't want Ziva to know yet"

Jetta's hazel eyes widen as she looked at her friend, "You mean you haven't told her yet"

Jermira sighed, "No, I'm waiting for the right time"

"You better hurry before we have a repeat"

"Yeah, don't want that" Jermira said as she looked at her sleeping cub

-X-

Upendi was taking a nap when he was shook awake. The young male looked up and saw Jafar with a dark brown almost black teen with red eyes and a growing black mane.

"Morning sir" Upendi yawned as he stretched before sitting up

"The new arrival has arrived"

"Oh" said Upendi

"And since you have some time I want you to train with Jero"

Upendi sighed "Of course"

"Good" was all the large black lion said before walking off

Upendi groaned once the lion was out of sight.

"Do don't want to this do you?"

Upendi looked at the younger male and nodded, "It don't feel right"

"Well I'll do it"

Upendi's eyes widen, "You would?"

Jero smiled "If you're not up to it"

"Oh cut it out"

The males looked and saw Twilight walking over.

"Don't you got better things to do?"

Jero rolled his eyes, "Father asked me to train with your boy toy here"

Twilight glared as she growled, "He's just my friend and I'm not sharing with a brat like you!"

Jero snorted "Yeah right" before walking off

Upendi has been fighting his emotions for over two months when he saw Twilight sleeping. Now he don't know what to do. He had plan on telling her how he feel but she just told him how she feels. Twilight turned towards her friend and was going to say something but stopped at the heart breaking look.

"What's wrong?"

Upendi sighed, "There's this girl, I like and she dosn't like me"

Twilight felt a pang of hurt but ignored it.

"Well she's stupid to not feel the same"

Upendi looked up, "You think?"

Twilight nodded, "Any girl would be happy with you"

_I know I would. With those strong arms...wait what am I'm thinking. He'll never go for me._

"Twily, you're ok?"

The young black lioness shook her head and looked at her friend and now crush, "I got to go...I'll see you later"

"Ok. Um meet back here?"

Twilight nodded and said "Sure" before giving the older lion a lick on the cheek and walking off

Upendi sat there with a star struck look as he watched the black lioness disappear into the thick bushes. _That girl is going to be the death of me. _Was Upendi's last thought before laying down and resuming his nap.

Author's Note: What do you think? I know the song is a romance song. But I thought since the princess name is Clarity it was good. But what did you think of the song? Till next chapter, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover; I'm glad you like the song. Now we get into the drama on the Pride Lands side.

"Hey wait up!"

Ziva stopped running after her cousin and turned and saw Aleu running over.

"Can we take a break?"

Emmett walked over and sat, "I guess so"

After catching her breath the small red cub looked at the dark cream cub, "So how does it feel to have a little sister?"

Ziva smiled, "Its great! In a few weeks she gets to come out and I get to teach her stuff"

"Aren't you afraid of her getting the throne?"

Emmett and the girls looked and saw a golden tan cub with bluish green eyes.

"Tahj what are you talking about?" Ziva asked

The golden tan cub looked at the princess, "Its not my place to tell you, but you should be asking your parents"

With that the male cub walked away.

-X-

Jermira was taking a stroll when her daughter came running over.

"Hello sweetie" purred Jermira as she bend down and nuzzled Ziva

But the dark cream cub backed away.

Jermira was taken back, "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Is Clarity going to be queen?"

Jermira's rich reddish brown eyes widen, "Of course not, you're the oldest"

Ziva looked down and said "Oh"

"Why? Do you want to be queen?" Jermira asked hoping her eldest said no

"Well yeah I do"

Jermira's face paled as she sighed, "Well then you're going to rule"

-X-

A few weeks past and Clarity was able to go out and play with the other cubs and pups.

"Ha! I'm going to get you!" Clarity shouted as she ran after her cousins and sister

The pale golden cub ran and tripped over a rock and tumbled down a hill.

"Ow"

Clarity shook her head and looked to see a white wolf pup with cloudy and dark grey markings getting up.

"Oh I'm so sorry"

The pup looked at the princess with dark blue eyes, "Its ok"

"I'm Clarity by the way"

The pup smiled, "I'm Rebel"

Clarity tilted her to the side, "Why do they called you Rebel?"

Rebel shook his head, "They don't my real name is Nick but I think Rebel sounds cool"

Clarity frowned "I like Nick better"

Rebel smiled lightly "You think so"

The pale golden princess nodded "I know so"

-X-

Upendi watched from some tall grasses. The princess was in his reach, but he couldn't do it. It didn't feel right. So with a sigh he turned and ran back to jungle. The creamy golden lion ran til he was tackled to the ground. Upendi looked and saw Zaka looking down at him.

"Well, well no cub!"

Upendi looked from the large tan lion to the trees and seen Jafar, Jero and the almost black lioness walk towards him. Upendi shoved Zaka off and glared at the large black lion.

"I won't do it! Its wrong!"

Jafar sneered "Watch your tounge boy!" As he raised his paw to strike the younger lion

Author's Note: A cliffy! So what do you think is going to happen to poor Upendi?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you CSIMentalistTLK lover for your reviews. Here's your long awaited chapter.

Jafar was about give Upendi as fatal blow when he was tackled by a black blur. When the large lion's senses cleared he was shocked to see who tackled him.

"Twilight! What do you think you're doing?" Growled the dark brown almost black lioness

Twilight ignored her and looked at her with a snarl.

"I won't let you kill him!"

"Why the hell not!" Jafar growled

"Because mother said to!"

Everyone was shocked. No one had ever dared to mention Jafar's deceased mate.

Twilight was fighting her own emotions as she looked at the crowd, "Mother came to me and told me what you're doing is WRONG!"

_**(FLASH BACK)**_

_**Twilight was lying under her tree wind the wind started to pick up. Thing a storm is coming Twilight got up and strecthed before heading home. Just as she got a couple feet away a farmilar sent hit her black nose.**_

_**"Twilie"**_

_**Twilight slowly turned around and gasped at what her eyes saw. There sitting under the tree was a light rich cream lioness with bright aqua blue eyes. **_

_**Twilight slowly choked her words out, "Mother?"**_

_**The lioness smiled, "My how you grown" then her smile faded, "My dear princess. I'm afraid that this visit is on bad news"**_

_**Twilight couldn't listen as she was lost of words. **_

_**"You must stop what you're father's doing! He's wrong and you know! But first you must stop him from killing the one you love" **_

_**Twilight gaped at her mother's words. Just as the strong wind came before, it came again. This time taking the spirit of Twilight's mother with her. Twilight was still staring at the spot where her mother had been just moments ago when a roar was heard.**_

_**(End of Flash Back)**_

It was Upendi's turn to gaped at the words he heard._ She loves me or its just my mind playing tricks. _

"You can't be serious Twilight! Think about it! You could be queen!" Jafar roared

"I don't want it this way!" With that the teen lioness scratched her father before running off

Upendi didn't waste no time and followed the retreating teen.

Once Jafar recovered he snarled "How could she betray me!"

Jafar has four nasty scars across his right eye.

The lioness, Joann stepped forward with a growl, "I told you, now what are you doing to do?"

Jafar snarled "We have to change our plan" then he looked at Zaka, "Find all that's willing to help. I'll have a plan that not even my daughter can stop"

-X-

Twilight and Upendi ran all day till the moon rose. The two happened across a cave where they laid in for the night. As the sun begin to shine and the birds began to sing. Upendi turned and blinked his eyes opened. He gasped when he realized his pink nose was touching Twilight's black one. Twilight opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm so sorry...I.." Upendi started to stuttered as he jumped up and ran out of the cave

Twilight feeling hurt decided that now was the best time to confess. But when she walked out of the cave she was frozen like her companion. For miles were green grass, short and tall. A few feet away was a watering hole with blue water so clear that it glisten in the sun. On top of that prey animals roamed for miles.

"Wow! This is..." Started Upendi

"Its heaven" purred Twilight

Upendi sniffed the air and smiled, "And we're pretty far from your father"

Twilight snorted, "Fine with me"

Upendi looked down and took a deep breath, "Listen Twilight, I know you don't feel the same-" but the young lion was cut off by a nuzzle

Twilight pulled away and smiled lovingly, "I love you too. Always have"

Upendi smiled and licked and nuzzled Twilight. The black teen purred before getting up and heading in the cave not before lifting her tail under the young lion's chin.

Upendi was taken back, "Twilie, we can't. You're to young"

Twilight smiled sweetly, "Your words exactly. I'm to young to bare cubs so its settled. We can have some fun without worrying"

Upendi smiled before playfully nipping the black teen's rear before chasing her in the cave.

Author's Note: Well what did you think? Cute huh? Messed up? Let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank for the review CSIMentalistTLK lover. I wasn't planing on abandoning this, its just I had writer's block for this story and started writing others. Also I know I used **_**Jai **_**in **_**We Are**_** series but I intended on him being in this. I hope you enjoy!**

"Now I want you two stay low to the ground" said Upendi as he was lying low in the tall grass with two cubs on each side

Watching near the cave was Twilight with a loving look of her face.

"What's next?" Asked a white cub with bluish purple eyes

"Don't make a sound" Upendi commanded as he and the two cubs moved in closer

"Now!" Upendi whispered

The white cub and a rich cream cub with a dark brown tuff and reddish brown eyes pounced and landed on a light creamy brown lioness. The lioness fell on the ground with a 'oof'.

"That's a very good" laughed Upendi

The lioness got up and shook her fur from the dust before glaring at the creamy golden lion.

"You're highness"

Upendi looked at the lioness and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Nyha"

Nyha smiled at the lion before her orange eyes landed on the two cubs, "You two will make fine hunters one day"

The cubs beamed as a light beige lioness royal blue eyes walked over with few other lionesses following.

"Nyha we need you for the hunt" said the light beige lioness

Nyha stretched as she said "Duty awaits"

The cubs and Upendi smiled and watched the lionesses go off hunting.

"One day that will be me!" Exclaimed the white cub

Upendi chuckled, "You have a lot to go Mili to be lead huntress and queen"

As the approached the cave the cubs ran ahead over to Twilight.

"Mom, did you see?"

The black lioness smiled, "Yes and you were wonderful"

"I'm going to be the best queen and huntress like you mommy?"

Twilight nuzzled her daughter before turning to her son.

"Jai, you're quite. What's wrong?"

The rich cream cub shook his head, "Nothing mommy"

"Well you did wonderful too" Twilight purred as she nuzzled her son

Upendi smiled at his family and wondered how he get so lucky, scratch that so bless. On top of that he now has a pride of his own and is king with the love of his life as his queen. But as things may be happy here he know he and his pride has a mission and that's to protect his other family in the Pride Lands.

-X-

"Clarity!"

The pale golden cub was hiding in a blush when her friend, Nick was looking for her. They're really playing but she's about to tag surprise her best friend. With a playful growl the princess pounced and landed on the wolf pup. Which sent them tumbling. They soon stopped after rolling into something or someone.

"Having fun"

Clarity and Nick looked up and seen Nick's parents or adopted parents.

"Uncle Logan, Uncle Kendall" cried happily Clarity as she ran over to the wolves

Logan bend down and nuzzled the princess, "How's my favorite princess"

Clarity giggled, "Happy!"

Kendall chuckled, "We see that"

"What's up dads?" Nick asked

"Its time for dinner" said Logan

Just then Clarity's stomach rumbled.

"Someone's hungry" giggled Nick

Clarity blushed before following the three wolves back to Pride Rock.

-X-

"Jafar" called Joann

Jafar was sitting on a cliff as the stars shined brightly above.

"What's your plan?"

Jafar closed his eyes and breathed out, "The Pridelanders have made a mistake"

"What's that?"

Jafar opened his eyes and looked at his mate, "There another princess and we could use her to our advantage. After all Jero needs a mate"

Joann looked uncertain, "Why? What's so special about this princess?"

Jafar grinned wickly, "She's not the tilted heir and is being lied to. She dosen't even know about her father"

Joan smiled evilly, "With her we have the pride in our paw no time!"

Jafar just laughed evilly with his mate following.

**Author's Note: Well here's chapter seven! What did you think?**


End file.
